I m not going to let you go
by Arliin23
Summary: Anna aun se preguntaba por qué a Elsa, de tantas personas en el mundo, ella era la que menos se merecia lo que le paso. El unico consuelo que la princesa tenia era que su hermana siempre estaria acompañada por Gerald, el indicado para ayudarla a salir de ese hoyo en que se encontraba la reina, aunque ella no entendiese eso aun. One-Shot Creditos de la imagen: Dalila Chan


**N/A**

 **Hola gente de este gran fandom, mi nombre es Ari y es la primera vez que escribo una historia basada en este universo, este One shot se me ocurrio una noche que no podia dormir y pues asi quedo, espero que les guste. Dejen su opinión en comentarios :)**

* * *

Anna se despertó al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la habitación de su hermana, causados por la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Rápidamente se paró de la cama, haciendo que su amado esposo se despertara y la siguiera. Al entrar lo primero que sintieron fue la baja temperatura, Elsa estaba revolcándose entre sus sabanas mientras sollozaba aun con los ojos cerrados. Anna se subió a la cama y abrazo a su hermana.

-Elsa, vamos despierta, solo es un sueño, estoy aquí.

Cuando la reina abrió los ojos, lo hizo de una forma muy brusca, instintivamente se alejó de su hermanita como si el tacto de ella le quemase, algo que le dolió profundamente a la menor. Después de un rato, la reina pudo volver a dormir, por lo que la pareja salió de la habitación, pero no rumbo a la suya, sino que se quedaron en el pasillo. Anna no pudo evitar llorar por el sufrimiento de su hermana.

-Ya no sé qué hacer Kristoff – dijo esta aun sollozando – Elsa no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde, ese día…

 ** _Era una magnifica mañana en Arendelle, el pueblo se estaba preparando para el baile que se celebraría esa noche, la reina de las nieves aún se encontraba dormida, pero no por mucho, ya que su amada hermana había entrado a su habitación a escondidas._**

 ** _-Elsa, Elsa, Feliz Cumpleaños._**

 ** _-Uhm, ¿cumpleaños?_**

 ** _-Sí, hoy es tu cumpleaños, esta noche será el baile con motivo a eso, debes de levantarte._**

 ** _Elsa abrió se repente los ojos, recordando que aun tenia cosas que resolver algunos asuntos sobre el evento de la noche._**

 ** _-Hermanita, ¿Qué hora es?_**

 ** _-Las diez_**

 ** _\- ¡QUE!_**

 ** _-No te alteres, ya se lo que estás pensando, ya me encargué de los últimos detalles del baile esta mañana, así tu y yo podemos ir en busca de tu vestido – sonrió._**

 ** _\- ¿Mi vestido?, pero si pensaba hacer uno con mis poderes y ya está._**

 ** _-No, no, es parte de mi regalo de hoy, me desperté temprano para resolver todas esas cosas que podías poner como excusa para no salir, así que tú y yo iremos al pueblo a conseguirte un vestido el cual pagare yo._**

 ** _\- ¿Pagaras tú? – pregunto Elsa en tono burlón._**

 ** _-Sí, deja de cuestionarme y mueve ese trasero de la cama, que antes de ir a la tienda, tenemos varias paradas que hacer, es hora de compensar la fiesta que me celebraste hace 3 años, al fin y al cabo, no se cumplen 25 todos los días hermanita._**

 ** _Con esto, la hermana mayor se vistió con su muy reconocido vestido de hielo, mientras que la menor iba con un vestido color anaranjado con tonalidades oscuras. Ambas salieron del castillo a su primera parada, un pequeño restaurante donde desayunaron. Luego se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, allí Elsa fue sorprendida con un show preparado por Anna con ayuda de los niños y niñas del pueblo, que adoraban a su copito de nieve, como muchos la llamaban. Esto alegro en sobremanera a la cumpleañera, la cual no pudo más que sonreír cariñosamente mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo._**

 ** _Al terminar, el par de hermanas siguieron recorriendo el pueblo, cada cierto tiempo salía una de las sorpresas que tenía preparado Anna. Después de unas horas, ya estas se dirigían a la tienda en donde se suponía que buscarían el "vestido perfecto" como lo llamo la princesa._**

 ** _La tienda no era un lugar muy enorme, pero aun así se podía ver que los vestidos eran de buena calidad. Las hermanas fueron recibidas por la dueña._**

 ** _-Su majestad, su alteza, bienvenidas sean a mi humilde tienda, mi nombre es Mildred y es un gusto tenerlas por aquí._**

 ** _-El gusto es nuestro – contestaron las hermanas._**

 ** _\- ¿En qué puedo serles de ayuda?_**

 ** _-Pues... Mi hermana aquí, como sabrá esta de cumpleaños y necesita un vestido especial para esta noche._**

 ** _\- Han venido al lugar indicado, su majestad, ¿qué tipo de vestidos prefiere?_**

 ** _-Uno sencillo, no muy llamativo a la vista._**

 ** _-Bien, tengo algunos que podemos probarle._**

 ** _-Pues comencemos – dijo con entusiasmo Anna._**

 ** _Ya iban unos 15 vestidos que Elsa se media y ninguno le gustaba, ya sea por el color, o el diseño de la falda, en fin, no había encontrado aún alguno._**

 ** _-Anna, esto es inútil._**

 ** _-Nada de eso hermana, encontraremos ese vestido, si no me dejo de llamar Anna. Mildred, ¿no habrá otro vestido?_**

 ** _-Su majestad se ha probado todos los de ese estilo… aunque, esperen un momento._**

 ** _La dueña se dirigió a una habitación ubicada detrás de la tienda, después de unos minutos regreso con lo que, al parecer, era un vestido negro._**

 ** _-Su majestad, creo que este será el indicado._**

 ** _Y no se equivocaba, al mirarse a espejo Elsa sabía que había encontrado su vestido, largo, manga corta, de un color negro, pero lo que le daba ese toque especial eran las líneas blancas que descendía desde el hombro derecho hacia la izquierda, dando un efecto de ventisca, acompañada de copos de nieves. Simple, pero bonito._**

 ** _-Es perfecto – dijo maravillada la princesa._**

 ** _-Sí, así es. ¿En cuánto tiene este vestido Mildred?_**

 ** _La señora sonrió. -No se preocupe por el precio, considérelo un regalo de mi parte por su cumpleaños._**

 ** _-Muchas gracias._**

 ** _-No hay de que, mi hija hubiese hecho lo mismo._**

 ** _\- ¿Su hija? – pregunto Anna_**

 ** _-Si – sonrió con nostalgia – se lo hice a ella hace unos años, pero nunca pudo probárselo. -Ambas chicas sintieron tristeza al escuchar a la señora – pero bueno, le queda hermoso a usted su majestad._**

 ** _-Mildred, muchas gracias nuevamente, me imagino lo mucho que debe de valer vestido para usted. Lo cuidare como un tesoro._**

 ** _Elsa volvió a su vestimenta normal y con eso las hermanas salieron de la tienda sin un rumbo pre establecido._**

 ** _-Hemos terminado con tu súper tarde de regalos hermana._**

 ** _-Gracias Anna, sé que te esforzaste mucho - La reina abrazo cariñosamente a su hermana – pero antes de regresar, me gustaría pasar por la biblioteca primero, ya terminé el libro que compre la semana pasada._**

 ** _Anna sonrió de forma picara – De veras, y no tendrás otra razón por la cual ir, no sé, un librero de ojos verdes del cual mi queridísima hermana se ha vuelto muy, muy buena amiga._**

 ** _-Anna – la reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse – sabes que Gerald y yo solo somos mejores amigos._**

 ** _-He visto como lo miras hermana, y te aseguro, esas miradas no se les da a un "amigo", así que no lo niegues._**

 ** _En vez de contestarle, Elsa se dirigió al interior de la mencionada biblioteca seguida de Anna, a la que habían llegado muy pronto, ya que esta no se encontraba muy lejos de la tienda. Con lo primero que se encontraron fue con el susodicho, que estaba subido a una escalera tratando de arreglar los libros en lo más alto de la estantería, por lo que no se percató de las chicas._**

 ** _-Hey Gerald – hablo Elsa_**

 ** _Este al notar la voz de la chica, se sorprendió, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, pero la reina fue lo suficiente rápida para crear una pequeña montaña de nieve, que amortiguo la caída. Las chicas se acercaron rápidamente. Gerald se encontraba boca arriba y al ver a quien tenía al frente, sonrió._**

 ** _-Hey, no esperaba tu visita Elsa – el ojiverde se percató de la presencia de Anna – Y viniste acompañada, un gusto volverte a ver princesa._**

 ** _-El gusto es todo mío Gerald, recuerda que me puedes decir Anna, al fin y al cabo, todo amigo de mi hermana es mi amigo._**

 ** _-Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños – el chico se levantó y abrazo a la cumpleañera la cual, al notar la mirada indiscreta de su hermana, no pudo evitar el sonrojo._**

 ** _-Gracias Gerald – al separarse Elsa le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa, lo cual obviamente no pasó desapercibido por su hermanita._**

 ** _-Ahora me entra la duda, que haces por aquí este día, digo no me malinterpretes, es un gusto tenerte aquí, pero, ¿no tienes mucho trabajo hoy por el baile de esta noche?_**

 ** _-Anna se encargó de todo, sorprendentemente se despertó temprano para eso._**

 ** _\- ¿Cómo que sorprendentemente? cuando quiero me levanto temprano – Elsa le lanzo una mirada de, ni tú te lo crees._**

 ** _-Aprovechamos para pasar por aquí ya que estábamos cerca para saludarte y pues ver si tenías otro libro que me recomiendes._**

 ** _-Guao, terminaste muy rápido "Un descenso al Maelström", ¿Qué tal te pareció?_**

 ** _-Interesante la historia de un hombre que se ve atrapado en un torbellino cerca de las costas noruegas, me gusto y más el final._**

 ** _-Bien, me alegra oír eso, pues, me acaba de llegar un libro recién publicado, déjame buscarlo._**

 ** _Gerald se dirigió hacia una estantería que se encontraba entre las primeras, y al dar un vistazo, tomo un libro pequeño, en la portada tenia plasmado "El ruiseñor" de Hans Christian Andersen, se lo paso a Elsa, la cual lo observo con interés._**

 ** _-Hans Christian Andersen, uhm, ¿no se supone que es un escritor de historias para niños? – Cuestiono Elsa-_**

 ** _-Sí, lo es, pero, no te dejes engañar tan fácilmente, es un buen libro, te gustara._**

 ** _-Vale, confiare en ti… quería preguntarte si bueno, ¿iras al baile de esta noche?_**

 ** _-Claro, no me lo perdería._**

 ** _Los dos tortolos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Anna decidió hacer una bromita a su hermana, por lo que la empujo, haciendo que Elsa tropezara con el chico, por lo que ambos terminaran en el piso. La chica se sonrojo completamente al notar en la posición en que se encontraba con el ojiverde, así que se separó rápidamente de él._**

 ** _-Lo siento Gerald – la reina puso cara de apenada._**

 ** _-No te preocupes – le sonrió – creo que el piso me quiere mucho este día._**

 ** _Los tres se rieron por el comentario, después de un rato, las chicas se despidieron del chico, y pusieron rumbo hacia el castillo, en el camino se encontraron con Kristoff, Olaf y Sven que estaban llegado de las montañas del norte. Al verlo Anna se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida._**

 ** _-Llegaste mucho antes de lo esperado amor, me alegra verte._**

 ** _-A mí también me alegra verte Anna – sonrió Kristoff – Elsa, Feliz cumpleaños – le dio un abrazo a su cuñada._**

 ** _-Si feliz cumpleaños Elsa – se unió Olaf al abrazo._**

 ** _-Gracias Chicos, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?_**

 ** _-Pues, fue divertido, recolectamos hielo, lo vendimos, luego visitamos a la familia de Kristoff y por ultimo fuimos a ver a Marshmellow y los snowgies – dijo Olaf con su típico entusiasmo._**

 ** _-Y ustedes chicas, ¿Qué han hecho? – pregunto Kristoff._**

 ** _-Hemos estado caminando por todo el pueblo, le di varias sorpresas a mi hermana, algo así como ella hizo hace unos años- sonrió Anna – aunque no puedo superar la última parte, te lo juro, esa fiesta sorpresa fue lo mejor._**

 ** _-Anna, mi regalo perfecto es que hayamos pasado toda una tarde juntas, con eso me basta y sobra – las hermanas se dieron un gran abrazo, el cual se unieron Olaf y Kristoff, el ultimo halado por la princesa._**

 ** _Después de unos minutos, la familia real comenzó su recorrido de regreso al castillo, aún faltaban unas buenas horas antes de que el baile comenzara, así que la familia decidió almorzar. Después de eso la princesa salió un rato con su esposo, mientras que la reina se quedaba recibiendo a los invitados que comenzaron a llegar desde hace unas horas._**

 ** _Como no podía faltar, entre los invitados que arribaban, se encontraba la pareja favorita de Corona, Rapunzel y Eugene. Estos al ver a la reina se acercaron rápidamente, le dieron un abrazo y unas felicitaciones, la princesa de corona se le podía notar un bulto en el vientre de su embarazo de 6 meses. Kai se encargó de escoltar a la pareja real, mientras la reina aun recibía a los demás invitados._**

 ** _Al llegar el atardecer, todos los invitados ya se encontraban en el castillo, Anna y Kristoff habían vuelto justo a tiempo para cambiarse, la reina estaba preparándose para el baile, que comenzaba a las 7:00 PM. Unos minutos antes de que comenzara la fiesta, Elsa escucho que tocaban su puerta, al abrirla se encontró con su hermana, con un vestido de falda larga, color cian, llevaba el cabello semi-recogido._**

 ** _\- ¿Lista para tu cumpleaños? – dijo con entusiasmo la menor._**

 ** _-Aun no, me falta el peinado, no sé qué hacerme._**

 ** _-Venga, déjame ayudarte con eso._**

 ** _Elsa se sentó al frente del espejo, mientras Anna se ponía detrás de ella. La princesa cogió el cepillo y se quedó un rato mirando fijamente a la reina, para después agarrar unas cuantas hebras del cabello platinado, con las cuales realizo una pequeña trenza cruzada hacia la izquierda, dejando la otra parte suelta._**

 ** _-Listo, con esto estas bien._**

 ** _-Gracias Anna – sonrió Elsa._**

 ** _-No hay de qué, ahora vamos, que ya se encuentran algunos de los invitados en el salón esperando nuestra llegada para iniciar el baile._**

 ** _-Vale, Vale, vamos de camino._**

 ** _Las hermanas salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del salón, donde Kristoff y Kai se encontraba esperándolas. Kai se encargó de presentar a la familia real. Llamando primero a Elsa, que entro con a paso lento, para después ser seguida por Anna como siempre con su entusiasmo y Kristoff, el último un poco intimidado por las miradas de todos los presentes._**

 ** _Al terminar la presentación, se dio inicio al baile, la pareja fue a bailar un rato, dejando a la reina parada cerca de su asiento. Varias personas se acercaron a felicitar a la susodicha, que después de un buen tiempo allí, decidió comenzar a caminar por el salón, hasta que se encontró con Rapunzel y Eugene, con los cuales entablo una charla que fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida por ella. Al voltearse se encontró con la mirada de Gerald, que iba vestido con un elegante traje blanco, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo._**

 ** _-Llegaste, estuve esperándote un gran tiempo – Elsa le sonrió cálidamente._**

 ** _-Disculpa la demora._**

 ** _-Lo importante es que lograste llegar, venga quiero presentarte a unas personas. – ambos se acercaron a la pareja de corona, que miraban con curiosidad al ojiverde._**

 ** _-Rapunzel, Eugene les presento a Gerald, mi mejor amigo._**

 ** _-Es todo un honor conocer a la princesa de corona y por su puesto a su esposo, Eugene o prefieres Flynn._**

 ** _-Solo Eugene, esos tiempos ya pasaron hace mucho._**

 ** _-Para bien – dijo la castaña – pero bueno chicos, me da curiosidad, ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes?_**

 ** _\- ¿Lo cuentas tu o lo cuento yo? – dijo Gerald mirando a Elsa._**

 ** _-Te doy lo honores, tú lo cuentas mejor que yo._**

 ** _\- Aún recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer – comenzó Gerald con tono melodramático – me encontraba en la biblioteca, exactamente unos 2 años después del deshielo, estaba muy aburrido ya que nadie llegaba, y de repente veo a esta chica con capucha entrar y ponerse a ver una de las estanterías de atrás. Como comprenderán, me pareció súper extraño, venga, que alguien vestido así pues podría ser algún ladrón o algo así, me acerque a ella y le pregunte que deseaba, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver a la famosa reina de las nieves delante mío y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue arrodillarme y comenzar a decir babosadas, las cuales detuve por las risas que se pegó la chica aquí presente._**

 ** _-No pude evitarlo, les juro que fue la escena más graciosa que vi, si te hubieses visto._**

 ** _-Sí, sí, sí, déjame terminar nuestra súper historia – Rapunzel y Eugene se rieron al oír el comentario del chico y ver la mirada que le dedico Elsa – cuando termino de reírse, me dijo que, si podía recomendarle algún libro, y pues yo como buen samaritano le busque un ejemplar, el cual pago y se llevó a casa. Así fue cada semana, hasta que un día, comenzó a llover, por lo que su majestad tuvo que quedarse en la biblioteca, decidí hacer un chocolate caliente, del cual le brinde un poco, nos sentamos un rato, comenzamos una conversación, una real, y ahí fue cuando nuestra amistad comenzó._**

 ** _-Así es – le miro Elsa con ternura – si no hubiese sido por la lluvia, nunca me hubiese parado a conocerte._**

 ** _-Es tan linda su historia chicos, me alegra oír que encontraste a un buen amigo Elsa. – dijo entusiasmada Rapunzel._**

 ** _-Yo igual._**

 ** _En el salón se pudo escuchar el comienzo de una canción lenta, por lo que el Eugene aprovecho esto y haló a su querida esposa a la pista de baile, Gerald extendió su mano derecha en dirección de la reina._**

 ** _\- ¿Me concede este baile? – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en la cara._**

 ** _-Sabes que soy fatal bailando, Gerald._**

 ** _-Venga, yo te guiare, confía en mí._**

 ** _Estas palabras fueron suficientes para convencer a la chica, que le tomo la mano al joven, llevándola hasta el centro de la pista, todas las miradas se encontraban sobre la pareja, algunos se preguntaban quién era este misterioso chico que logro sacar a su reina a bailar. Mientras tanto, la monarca se sentía nerviosa, pero se tranquilizó al ver directamente a Gerald, el cual le dedico otra sonrisa, el chico le puso una mano en la cintura mientras que la otra la tenía unida a la de ella. Ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, al principio, la joven le piso los pies al chico, pero al pasar el tiempo ambos fueron al compás de la música. Al terminar la canción, se quedaron estáticos en el mismo lugar, perdidos en sus miradas, pero la ocasión fue interrumpida por un guardia, que se acercó a la reina._**

 ** _-Su majestad, disculpe la interrupción, pero el Lord Augustus pide una reunión con usted._**

 ** _-Lord Augustus – Elsa se extrañó – ¿a estas horas?_**

 ** _-Dice que tiene un mensaje de la reina Victoria._**

 ** _-Bueno, si la reina del Reino unido mando a uno de sus Lords, tiene que ser algo importante. Llévalo a mi despacho, estaré ahí en unos minutos._**

 ** _-Como desee su majestad._**

 ** _El guardia se alejó, Elsa regreso su atención a Gerald, el cual se encontraba aun parado en el medio de la pista._**

 ** _-Yo… lo siento Gerald, el deber llama – le miro apenada._**

 ** _-No te preocupes, yo seguiré por aquí cuando termines – el chico le sonrió._**

 ** _Elsa le devolvió el gesto para después darle la espalda e ir hacia su despacho, que se encontraba un alejado del salón de eventos. Mientras la reina caminaba se preguntaba las razones de esta reunión, y más a estas horas, pero la única forma de averiguarlo sería hablando con el Lord._**

 ** _La monarca llego a su despacho y al abrir se encontró con el joven Lord sentado en una de los asientos ubicados al frente de su escritorio. Al ver a la chica este se paró rápidamente._**

 ** _-Lord Augustus, una sorpresa volverle a ver._**

 ** _-Lo mismo digo su majestad, nuestro último encontró fue breve._**

 ** _-Ya sabe cómo son las cosas Lord, pero dígame, ¿a qué le debo este honor?_**

 ** _-Por desgracia, las razones no son buenas, el Reino Unido está siendo amenazado por el ejército francés, y no tenemos como defendernos del gran número de soldados que están amenazando la corona. Necesitamos su ayuda, majestad._**

 ** _\- ¿Cuáles son las razones de la amenaza?_**

 ** _-Según los franceses, algunos de sus barcos han sido atacados por los nuestros, algo que no es verdad, tenemos pruebas de que unos piratas han estado saqueando diferentes barcos en nuestro nombre. Hemos tratado de comunicarnos con el Rey Luis Felipe, pero no nos ha dejado acercarnos a su frontera y no responde nuestras cartas._**

 ** _-Bien, no se preocupe Lord, enviare una carta al rey Felipe, para hablar en a su favor._**

 ** _-Gracias su majestad, como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad, la reina le ha mandado uno de los mejores vinos de nuestro país, hagamos un brindis._**

 ** _-Sí, claro._**

 ** _El lord destapo la botella, se acercó a una mesa donde se encontraban dos copas y vertió el líquido en ambas, pasándole una a la reina, chocaron copas y ambos tomaron un trago de su copa. Al instante de haber bebido, Elsa se sintió extrañamente mareada, esto hizo que sus alarmas se activaran, y más aún cuando vio como el Lord sonrió sínicamente._**

 ** _-Que…_**

 ** _-Si se está preguntando qué está pasando, pues bueno, su majestad, acaba de ser engañada, la reina Victoria no me ha enviado, ni siquiera hay una guerra por venir entra Francia y Reino Unido, solo estoy aquí por placer, en realidad, ahora mismo no estoy muy bien visto en mi país – al decir esto, el lord se acercó a la chica y la apego a él – ese "vino" que se acaba de tomar, no es más que una poción especial para usted, me la consiguió una amiga que me debía un favor, con ella sus poderes han quedado inutilizados. – con esto el joven lord beso fuertemente a la reina, la cual le mordió el labio, haciendo que el lord la soltara, esta salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontró la sorpresa de una persona agarrándola por la cintura._**

 ** _-Hacia dónde va – una voz extraña le hablo. – nuestro jefe no ha terminado con usted._**

 ** _-Ayuda – grito la joven, pero fue callada por el hombre._**

 ** _-No gaste su voz reina – esta vez fue el Lord que hablo – mis hombres se han encargado de los pocos guardias que se encontraban por aquí, así que aquí solo estamos nosotros._**

 ** _El Lord agarro a la chica y la volvió a entrar al despacho, esta vez cerrando la puerta con seguro, la chica trato de defenderse con sus poderes, pero como muy bien había dicho el joven, estos no hicieron acto de presencia. Augustus aprovecho y volvió a agarrar a Elsa, pegándola de la pared – sabe reina, desde la primera vez que la vi, me llamo mucho la atención, y más aún cuando me rechazo aquella vez. Pero ahora aquí estamos._**

 ** _-Déjame ir, no tienes que hacer esto – dijo con temor la chica._**

 ** _El hombre comenzó a tocar las piernas de la chica, la cual no pudo más que tratar de soltarse, pero este le ganaba en fuerza. – dejarla ir, si ahora es que comienza la diversión…_**

 ** _-.-_**

 ** _Anna y Kristoff se encontraban regresando al salón de eventos después de su pequeña escapada, al llegar notaron la falta de la reina, por lo que ambos se acercaron a Rapunzel y Eugene que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas._**

 ** _-Hola chicos, ¿Han visto a mi hermana?_**

 ** _-La última vez que la vi, estaba bailando con Gerald – dijo Eugene – deberías preguntarle a él, míralo allí_**

 ** _Kristoff se quedó con la pareja de Corona, mientras Anna se acercó al ojiverde que estaba sirviéndose un poco de ponche. – Gerald – le llamo._**

 ** _-Hola Anna, oye ¿Has visto a tu hermana?_**

 ** _-Venía a preguntarte lo mismo._**

 ** _-No la he visto desde que se fue a aquella reunión con un tal Lord Augustus hace una hora._**

 ** _-Una hora – se sorprendió Anna –ha pasado mucho tiempo, Elsa normalmente dura como máximo treinta minutos en reunión, uhm, de casualidad ¿escuchaste a donde iba a ser?_**

 ** _-Si, en el despacho de ella._**

 ** _-Vale, ¿Me acompañas a buscarla?_**

 ** _-Claro._**

 ** _Ambos chicos se pusieron de camino al despacho de la platinada, mientras iban, entablaron una charla._**

 ** _-Entonces, te gusta mi hermana no es así._**

 ** _-El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a la princesa – Sí._**

 ** _-Me alegra oír eso, a ella también le gustas._**

 ** _\- ¿Le gusto?_**

 ** _-Es verdad lo que dicen, el amor es ciego, si tonto, le gustas, hazme caso, ella no bailaría con…_**

 ** _La pelirroja se calló al instante al ver un guardia tirado en el piso, ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, con la misma cara de preocupación, la chica salió disparada hacia el despacho, seguida de Gerald. Mientras avanzaban, se encontraron con un par de guardias más tirados, al divisar la puerta del despacho no dudaron ni un segundo en entrar._**

 ** _Cuando lo hicieron, se encontraron con una escena desgarradora, Elsa estaba tirada en el medio de la habitación, con un poco de sangre saliendo de su frente ambos se acercaron pensando lo peor, pero al Anna arrodillarse, pudo notar la respiración de su hermana._**

 ** _-Sigue viva – ambos suspiraron – Gerald, quédate con ella, yo iré a buscar a Gerda y Kai para llamar al doctor._**

 ** _-Vale._**

 ** _La princesa salió disparada del despacho, el ojiverde no sabía qué hacer, se quedó un rato allí parado hasta que la chica hizo un pequeño movimiento, lo que hizo que el chico se acercara a tratar de ayudarla, se arrodillo a su lado, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, ya que al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta lo cerca que se encontraba el chico, lo alejo bruscamente con una ventisca._**

 ** _-Aléjate de mí, no me toques._**

 ** _La chica paro rápidamente alejándose aún más del ojiverde, esta acción permitió al chico ver en el estado en que se encontraba el vestido de la reina, todo arrugado y roto. No había que ser un doctor para saber lo que había pasado, con la reacción de Elsa y el estado de su ropa lo decía todo, la chica acababa de sufrir una de las peores situaciones que una mujer podía pasar…_**

\- ¿Por qué no llego esa carta un día antes?, ¿Por qué la reina no dio el aviso más pronto?, si hubiésemos sabido que el Lord Augustus tenía una obsesión con mi hermana, esto se podía haber evitado.

-Amor, no somos adivinos – la abrazo Kristoff – sabes que tu hermana es fuerte, ella pasara por esto, nos tiene a nosotros y a Gerald.

-Lo sé, pero me entristece ver la situación de ambos, no sabes cuánto está sufriendo Gerald, ha pasado un año desde aquello y lo más que puede hacer es agarrarle las manos y a veces ni eso – la princesa se separó de su esposo unos pocos centímetros – Si hubieses visto lo que paso en la biblioteca del castillo ayer.

\- ¿Qué paso? – le miro preocupado el rubio.

-Estábamos en los tres en la biblioteca hablando normalmente, y pues Elsa decidió ir en busca de un libro, pero no lo podía alcanzar por lo que Gerald le fue a ayudar, tuvieron un poco de problemas para alcanzarlo, pero al lograrlo, ambos tropezaron, y pues Elsa quedo encima de él, al principio se quedaron mirando y pensé, no puede ser, no se ha asustado, pero eso no duro mucho, ya que cuando el ojiverde movió su mano a la cintura de ella, dio un salto y salió corriendo del lugar. El chico se paró lentamente y pude ver en sus ojos varias emociones, pero la que más me impacto fue el gran dolor que reflejaron.

-No sé qué decir, debe ser frustrante ver como esa persona que amas te tiene miedo, pero como se dice por ahí, todas las heridas se curan, solo hay que darles tiempo.

-Lo sé – dijo Anna que no pudo evitar un bostezo.

-Cariño, creo que es hora de volver a la cama, mañana será un nuevo día.

-Espero que uno mejor.

Otro día se aproximaba en la nación de Arendelle, todos los ciudadanos comenzaban a levantarse para su trabajo diario, excepto una chica de cabello platinado, que desde hace un tiempo se encontraba despierta. Con pocas ganas se levantó de la cama y fue a tomarse un baño. Al salir se puso un vestido de manga larga color morado con detalles negros.

Cuando estuvo lista, fue a tomar un desayuno rápido y luego a su nuevo despacho, para terminar todo el trabajo que tenía acumulado de ayer. Como siempre a eso de las 9:00 AM, la princesa aparecía para hacerle compañía a la reina.

-Hey

-Hola Anna – medio sonrió la reina.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo – suspiro Elsa – cansada.

-Oh – la miro con tristeza Anna.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche, ni fue mi intención haberte alejado así.

-Elsa, no tienes que disculparte – se sentó al frente de su hermana – es algo normal, con el tiempo mejoraras.

-Ya ha pasado un año - la platinada subió la voz - y los únicos que como máximo dejo abrazarme es a Kristoff y a ti, y ahora mira lo que paso anoche – comenzó a lagrimear la chica.

-Elsa – Anna susurro

-Sabes lo peor, es ver al chico que amas y no poder ni siquiera abrazarle sin incomodarme o salir corriendo. No quiero seguir viéndolo sufrir por mí, no quiero que se quede varado esperando algo que probablemente nunca pase.

-No puedes decir eso hermana. Él también te ama, no le importara esperar por ti.

-Ese es el problema, no quiero que lo haga, no quiero verle sufrir más y eso es lo que estoy causándole, sufrimiento. Antes de ayer cuando paso lo de la biblioteca, estando arriba de él, ver esos ojos me tranquilizaron, pero, cuando movió la mano, no pude evitar asustarme Anna. Yo, no creo que pueda tener algo con alguien jamás.

Después de estas fuertes palabras, el ambiente se llenó de un aire pesado, la princesa no sabía que decirle a su hermana mayor. Lo único que supo hacer fue darle un gran abrazo.

\- Hablare con él hoy, le diré que se aleje de mí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Anna rompió el abrazo – Estas bromeando, ¿no?

\- No Anna, no bromeo.

-No puedes hacer eso, lo amas.

-No has oído la frase que si lo quieres lo dejaras ir.

-No me vengas con esa, no puedes hacer eso.

-Sí, sí puedo.

-La princesa respiro profundamente y miro seriamente a su hermana - Vale, si es lo que quieres perfecto, lo único que se te olvida, es que estarías siendo injusta con él, como sea seguirás sufriendo al igual que él, eres muy inteligente hermana. Al hacer esto estas cogiendo el camino fácil.

La blonda no logro decir nada, ya que en ese instante Kai tocaba la puerta de su despacho avisándole de que Gerald había llegado para su visita regular, Elsa se limpió las lágrimas.

-Sé qué harás lo correcto hermana.

Y con esa última frase Anna se retiró del estudio, la reina se quedó unos segundos mirando por donde se había ido la princesa, para después pararse e ir al encuentro del ojiverde. El chico se encontraba en el jardín, sentado en una de las fuentes de allí, al ver a Elsa salir a su encuentro se paró rápidamente y se le dibujo una sonrisa, que no duro mucho al ver la cara que traía la chica.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto con preocupación el chico.

-Tenemos que hablar.

El ojiverde la miro sorprendida por el tono que uso la reina, pero la siguió cuando comenzó a caminar hacia, como él le llamaba, su lugar especial, que no era más que un prado con varios árboles que se encontraba cerca del pueblo. Al llegar ambos se sentaron uno al frente del otro debajo de un árbol.

-Entonces – comenzó Gerald – ¿qué querías decirme?

-Quiero que te alejes de mí

\- ¿Qué? – la miro con sorpresa - ¿Por qué?

-No quiero volverte a ver

-Por lo menos, me puedes decir el porqué de esa decisión.

La chica lo miro fijamente y al toparse con esos ojos llenos de preocupación y dolor, no pudo contenerse – Yo, no quiero verte sufrir, y lo estás haciendo a mi lado, no puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo, es injusto, al fin y al cabo… ni siquiera soy una mujer completa, no valgo la pena.

El ojiverde no pudo más que comenzar a lagrimear al escuchar esas palabras – Elsa, como puedes decir eso, para mi si eres una mujer completa – el chico saco una cajita de su bolsillo y la puso entre las manos de ella – esta caja tiene conmigo un año, pensaba dártela el día de tu cumpleaños, pero bueno, con todo lo que paso no encontré el momento adecuado para eso.

La platinada abrió la cajita, encontrándose con un collar de plata, acompañado de un copo de nieve, si se prestaba suficiente atención, se podía notar un pequeño signo de interrogación en el medio del copo.

-Es precioso – dijo Elsa

-Al igual que tú, para mi eres única, como este copo de nieve – sonrió cálidamente el chico.

La chica se sonrojo – Pero, ¿y ese signo de pregunta?

-Pues, quería que simbolizara lo que pensaba hacer esa noche. Quería que fueses mi novia, lo había pensado desde hace mucho, pero esa noche fue que pude sacar el valor para hacerlo, y no he cambiado de parecer. Hace tres años te conocí, y pues, no me creía que la reina de Arendelle me haya tomado como amigo, todas esas horas que pasamos en la biblioteca, saliendo a la plaza, en el castillo, me han enseñado la hermosa persona que eres, pero a que no te imaginas el momento en que me di cuenta que me había enamorado perdidamente.

\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto la reina.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, en una de nuestras caminatas por la plaza, unos meses antes de tu cumpleaños, estábamos hablando tan distraídamente que no nos dimos cuenta de una guerra de lodo que tenían los niños ahí, toda la plaza se quedó estática cuando por accidente una niña te pego una bola de esas en el vestido. Todos pensábamos que te ibas a enojar, pero sorpresa nos llevamos cuando en vez de eso, sonreíste y le pegaste una bola de nieve a la niña, llenaste la plaza de nieve y comenzamos la…

-Súper guerra de nieve – sonrió la chica.

-La súper guerra de nieve – le devolvió la sonrisa el ojiverde – me encanto verte así, tranquila jugando con los niños, en ese instante, supe que lo especial que eras y lo enamorado que estaba de ti.

-Yo– La chica bajo la mirada con tristeza– también me gustas Gerald, pero aún tengo secuelas de lo que me paso, no sé si inclusive podre pasarlas. Pesadillas constantes, reacciones inesperadas, ¿qué pasaría si me entra pánico y por accidente te ataco?, nunca me lo perdonaría.

-No lo harás cariño – Gerald puso un dedo en el mentón de la chica y alzo su mirada – trabajaremos esto juntos, así que, ¿Quieres ser mi dulce novia?

La blonda no sabía que decir, por lo que simplemente demostró todo lo que sentía dándole un beso, algo que sorprendió al ojiverde, que no se esperaba tal reacción, el chico puso sus manos en la cara de la reina mientras disfrutaban el beso. Ambos se separaron después de unos minutos, sonrojados.

Gerald agarro la cadena de plata y se la puso delicadamente a la reina, después de terminar, la platinada le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias por todo.

-No tienes que agradecerme cariño.

Desde lejos se podía ver la silueta de una chica pelirroja, que observaba la escena con una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que no importara lo que pasara, su hermana ya había encontrado a esa persona, que estuviese junto a ella, en las buenas y en las malas…


End file.
